Laxus's Temper
by AgathokakologicalMe
Summary: Laxus has always had a temper...and it's Freed's job to keep the Dragon Slayer in check. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world, only the story


Laxus had always had a temper- that was one reason his grandfather had commissioned Freed to look after him, to keep him out of trouble and protect any weaklings who were stupid enough to provoke him. As he grew older and learned to better control his magic his temperament improved a little, and more importantly, so did his judgement. But there were still those moments when some idiot would push the wrong button, and it was all Freed could do to calm the dragon slayer and convince him the fool wasn't worth their time. This was one of those moments.

Laxus stood violently, sparks showering dangerously onto the straw-covered floor of the only tavern in the small town, after the local alpha had taunted, bad-talked, and downed the visiting wizards. Both had ignored him effectively, just wanting to relax after the job and before the journey home, until the idiot wrapped his hand around the cords running down from Laxus's headphones and jerked. The spiked ear pieces flew off, and now Laxus was standing, eyes blazing, with his provoker squirming slightly on his barstool. He'd gotten his reaction, and it was far more than he had bargained for.

"Why don't you show some respect to the guys who just saved your town?" He thundered. Freed pushed away his drink and paid for it in advance- just in case things got ugly- and moved around to where he could see Laxus's face.

"I'm sure he is very sorry for interrupting your drink; now, I think it's time for us to leave."

"Stay out of it, Justine. This guy deserves it."

"Maybe, but I don't deserve having to write the apology letters if you destroy this place or accidentally kill him." But Laxus wasn't listening anymore. In fact, his energy was buzzing brighter.

"You still feel brave, Punk? You still want to impress your friends? Well, you're about to leave a real lasting impression on this place- a scorch mark no one will ever be able to clean away."

"Laxus, ENOUGH!" Freed had moved between them just as the dragon slayer raised his hand menacingly, his own hand poised over his sword and the words of a barrier waiting on his lips- he would contain Laxus if he had to, and the lightning mage knew it. The tension built up in golden light shimmered, needing an outlet, but the swordsman's eyes were daring the other wizard to let out even one spark of magic. Laxus growled in frustration, but in moments the glow faded and the energy quietly returned to his body. Freed relaxed- he wasn't expecting the shove as Laxus moved past him to the door, the unintentional power behind it sending the rune caster crashing into the wall. Laxus hadn't even noticed in his need to get out of the town and smash something he wouldn't get in trouble for destroying. Freed only blacked out a moment- when he came to, he found himself slid down the stone wall, crumpled undignified at its base. As he straightened the barman- probably the owner- hurried over, but the swordsman was able to convince him he was perfectly alright. Anyway, it wasn't as if he had never been accidentally injured by Laxus's supreme power- it was a known risk of his job. Slowly Freed made his way outside to wait for the dragon slayer to return- once out of sight, he let out a soft moan of pain and cradled his head in his hands.

When Laxus had cooled down enough that he no longer wanted to kill the captain of the Thunder Legion, and was even rational enough to be glad for Freed's intervention, he wandered his way back to the small town. He knew his tantrum had cost them valuable travel time- if they still wanted to make it to the next hotel before nightfall they would have to book it. He felt bad for delaying Freed's schedule, but sometimes he couldn't control his dragon slayer's rage, and he was grateful he had a partner who could. As he neared the tavern he could see Freed leaning aloofly outside of it- waiting for him, no doubt. He was regarding the bustle of village life around him without real interest; when Laxus approached, he looked up. "Finished?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Laxus nodded, and they silently maneuvered the crowd until they were alone on the dirt road leading home. That was one thing he liked about Freed, the dragon slayer mused- that quiet acceptance without needing to hear him apologize or express gratitude. The rune mage knew what he was like, and knew how hard it was for him to say those kinds of words. They traveled in companionable silence for a while. Laxus was too preoccupied at first to notice Freed was no longer beside him; when he did, his head jerked up in surprise, and he looked back to see his friend standing still on the road several yards back. He returned until he was close enough to see the swordsman's eyes shut, and his mouth in a very determined line.

"You okay?" Freed didn't open his eyes when he answered.

"Yes, just…dizzy."

"Did you eat?"

The thought of food sent Freed's stomach churning in protest, and he squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Yes, this morning."

Worry now gripped Laxus- his captain rarely showed any weaknesses, even to him. And what could have happened to Freed since the tavern to make him act like this? Freed's reaction to his question about food had not been missed; nausea, dizziness… Laxus carefully began to inspect the rune caster's scalp for head wounds. His probing was gentle, but when he reached the bump-hidden by long green hair- Freed hissed in pain.

"What the hell, Freed? Did that punk come at you after I left?"

"Do you really think I could even be touched by that weakling?" Freed finally opened his eyes, the returning pain making him snap at the question.

" _Who?_ " Laxus demanded in a low voice. Freed lowered his eyes, not wanting to answer the question but unable to resist that tone.

"When you pushed past me at the bar you weren't in control of your power, and I fell against a wall. I'm fine." The understatement was obvious and they both knew it. Laxus stared in disbelief, as if the thought he could inadvertently hurt someone had never occurred to him.

"I knocked you into a wall so hard you injured your head like that?" His voice changed suddenly. "Dammit, Freed! Why didn't you tell me?"

Freed winced at the loud tone, then gave a small smile. "It's not like it hasn't happened before- it's an occupational hazard."

They were the wrong words to say- Laxus looked stricken. "How many times?"

"It doesn't matter," Freed said quickly, "I'm fine."

" _You're hurt_ , you stubborn bastard."

The rune caster sighed and gingerly touched his head. "It's fine; it's worth it, getting to be your partner. And anyway, I can handle the damage much better than most of the people you almost take it out on."

"Yeah well, I'm not fine with it. Next time I throw a fit put me in one of your purple boxes, so I can't hurt anyone. _Anyone._ " He emphasized, looking hard at Freed. "And tell me if I hurt you again, got it?"

The swordsman nodded but stopped at the flash of pain, and settled for a verbal answer.

"Good. Now let's get you to a hospital." Freed protested, but Laxus cut him off. "You've been swaying where you stand for a while, and if I let go of your shoulder you're gonna collapse."

Freed looked appreciatively at the steadying hand on his shoulder. "Very well- to the hospital."

Laxus's temper improved after that day.


End file.
